Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait été aimé
by paledarklord
Summary: Et si tout avait été différent, si Pétunia l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Si le 4, Privet Drive avait réellement était un foyer aimant pour Harry Potter, comment son enfance se serait-elle déroulée ?


**Harry Potter, le garçon qui a été aimé.**

 **Si tout avait été différent, si Pétunia l'avait élevé comme un fils.**

 **31 octobre 1981**

Le ronflement léger de son mari ne semblait pas être la raison de l'insomnie de Pétunia. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentait une douleur terrible, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, l'inquiétude lui rongeait l'estomac et elle se retourna à nouveau dans son lit, ses yeux se posant sur le réveil qui indiqué vingt-trois heure trente huit. D'un air las, elle se redressa pour descendre dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau, c'est à cet instant que la sonnette retentit, dans un sursaut elle laissa tomber le verre qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Le grognement de Vernon lui parvint suivi d'un juron à peine articulé, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte, à la fois intriguée et remplie de peur, ce n'était pas normal qu'on sonne à la porte à une heure si tardive et surtout, son sentiment de malaise ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se rappelant que ce soir, c'était Halloween, il y avait sûrement des enfants -ou plutôt adolescents- encore dans les rues en quête de bonbons et ils avaient tout de suite rappliqué en voyant de la lumière s'allumer au 4 Privet Drive alors qu'ils traînaient dans la rue, après tout c'était un quartier tranquille. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poser sa main sur la poignet, les pas de son mari dans l'escalier la poussant à le faire avant qu'il ne l'en dissuade, elle la tourna lentement et elle ouvrit la porte sur le vide.

« - Réveillé les gens pour une stupide farce ! » marmonna Vernon Dursley qui tournait déjà les talons d'un air grincheux derrière elle.

Pétunia observa l'obscurité quelques secondes, prête à refermer la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit lui fasse baisser les yeux, par terre à ses pieds un bébé endormi qui gémissait dans son sommeil, enroulé dans les couvertures. Elle s'accroupit pour vérifier que ce n'était pas « une stupide farce » mais le bébé était bien réel, son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose et c'est en le scrutant qu'elle remarqua la cicatrice, profonde, en forme d'éclair sur son front. Choquée, la jeune femme porta une main à sa bouche avant de prendre cette petite chose dans ses bras, faisant tomber la lettre cachée avec l'enfant.

« - Vernon, chéri, viens s'il te plaît. Ce n'était pas une farce, je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ! »

Ce petit bébé bien plus frêle et petit que son Duddy ne pouvait pas être là par hasard, son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que grandir en elle. Elle récupéra la lettre, ferma la porte, partit dans le salon, rapidement rejoint par son conjoint, toujours l'air renfrogné, il ne remarqua l'enfant qu'une fois que sa femme eut allumé la lumière du salon dans lequel elle s'était déjà réfugié. Elle allongea le petit être sur le canapé, encourageant son mari à rester près de lui. Il obéit, comprenant rapidement que la situation était étrange et probablement très grave.

En voyant son nom écrit à l'encre verte sur l'enveloppe, elle se rappelait avoir déjà vu cette façon d'écrire et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il s'agissait de la même écriture fine et penchée que celle du directeur de Poudlard, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé après qu'elle lui ait demandé si elle pouvait aller à Poudlard pour lui dire, implicitement, qu'à côté de sa sœur, elle n'était qu'une fille ordinaire, tout ce qu'il a de plus normal. Nerveuse, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle savait déjà, elle avait déjà compris que ce bébé au trait familier, était forcément celui de sa sœur, elle avait reçu le faire-part même si elle avait refusé d'aller la voir parce qu'elle détestait, oh oui elle la détestait, cette sœur si parfaite, si extraordinaire.

Ses yeux parcoururent le papier, elle la relut deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, si elle haïssait sa petite sœur, elle n'aurait jamais souhaité sa mort, son regard embué se posa sur le petit, elle comprenait l'enjeu de ce qu'on lui demandait, élever un autre fils, un orphelin qui n'avait plus de parents.

 _« PS : Harry a les yeux de sa mère. »_

Elle retint un sanglot mais ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol et ses mains lâchèrent la lettre. Vernon, qui jusque là était encore à moitié endormi, se précipita auprès de sa femme pour la soutenir, l'aidant à se relever pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, près de l'enfant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le plaça tout contre sa poitrine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps silencieusement, son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière, la jeune femme restait muette comme une tombe. Ce petit allait devenir un monstre, elle reconnaissait sur son visage les traits fins du défunt mari de Lily.

« - On ne peut pas le garder Pétunia. » gronda soudain Vernon.

Sa femme s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, levant les yeux vers l'homme blond qui l'accompagnait comme si elle remarquait finalement sa présence, son expression de surprise se transforma en colère, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées.

« - Tu veux en faire quoi ? Le mettre dans la rue ? Le laisser mourir dans le froid !

\- Il va devenir comme _eux_ , il ne sera jamais normal !

\- Ça reste un bébé, Vernon ! Il a presque le même âge que notre Duddy, et peut être que si on garde le secret, si on ne dit rien, il sera normal, comme nous !

\- On n'a pas les moyens de s'occuper de deux enfants !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu viens d'avoir une promotion et on peut se serrer la ceinture.

\- C'est un monstre !

\- Nous serons les monstres si on le met à la porte, cet enfant a besoin de quelqu'un, il n'a personne tu comprends ? PERSONNE. Si il nous arrivait quelque chose, tu serais bien content que Marjorie s'occupe de Dudley.

\- Mais notre fils est normal et Marge aussi.

\- Vernon, c'est mon neveu que tu le veuilles ou pas, il reste. »

Il resta silencieux face à cette remarque et quitta la pièce. Elle entendit ses pas lourds dans l'escalier, ses yeux continuèrent d'observer la cheminée avant de sentir le bébé s'agiter dans ses bras, elle le regarda alors ouvrir ses yeux, des yeux du même verts que celui de Lily. Elle détourna le regard, perturbée, elle détestait déjà ses yeux, les yeux de Lily.

Les heures étaient passées, et elle avait fini par s'endormir dans le canapé avec Harry dans les bras, elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'il était Harry, elle le voyait comme le fils de sa sœur avec ses yeux détestables mais c'était un enfant sans défense, sans personne. Son instinct maternelle était plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle aurait pu l'abandonner, le donner à l'orphelinat anonymement, elle aurait pu le laisser devant une église, dans un hôpital. Elle aurait pu. Seulement, elle n'était pas capable de se détacher de lui, d'abandonner ce petit du même âge que son propre fils, à peine un an et déjà tous les malheurs de la Terre dans ses grands yeux verts.

La lettre lui demandait de l'aimer comme Dudley, de lui donner un toit, de l'amour, de l'attention. Sa rancoeur envers cet homme qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien que sa sœur n'arrivait pas à surpasser l'envie de protéger un enfant parce qu'elle pensait à son propre fils, elle aimerait qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on lui donne tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Elle ne devait pas se mentir à elle-même, Pétunia était une femme égoïste, pleine de rancoeur et un manque certain de confiance en soi quand il s'agissait de se comparer à Lily. Pourtant, Pétunia ne voulait pas haïr cet enfant, ce petit bout avec ses airs d'enfants sages ne serait jamais un sorcier, il n'entrerait jamais dans le monde qui avait tué les Potter et le meilleur moyen, c'était de le garder avec elle et de lui apprendre à être normal.

 **7 novembre 1981**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa décision de garder le petit Potter. Vernon fulminait encore, affirmant que c'était une raison suffisante pour divorcer mais étrangement, il aimait trop Pétunia pour s'en séparer. Harry pleurait souvent, appelant ses parents avec le peu de mots qu'il connaissait, elle était présente pour lui, comme pour Dudley. Les deux enfants avaient fini par prendre le même rythme de vie, à chaque repas elle s'occupait de Dudley en premier puis ensuite de son neveu, elle arrivait à gérer la situation malgré sa peur grandissante que le petit puisse utiliser la magie à n'importe quel moment où elle ne serait pas dans les parages.

Le jour fatidique était arrivé, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps pour l'organiser mais elle avait fini par y arriver. Elle termina d'habiller les enfants puis descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son mari, toujours aussi renfrogné, pour sortir de la maison. Elle avait passé un temps soigné pour s'habiller tout en noir et mettre une coiffe sobre, son mari en costume impeccablement taillé, prit son fils dans ses bras et partit l'installer en voiture dans son fauteuil. Pétunia fit de même avec Harry, prenant bien soin de l'attacher, quand son regard croisa le sien, encore larmoyant, elle se retint de craquer devant lui, ses yeux verts, ses beaux yeux verts si malheureux qui la retournait à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait, ses yeux si perçants et si innocents, elle ne pourrait jamais, ô grand jamais, arrêter de haïr ses jolis yeux douloureusement ressemblant à ceux de sa merveilleuse sœur dont l'enterrement était aujourd'hui. Elle aurait voulu l'enterrer plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt, seulement il avait été impossible d'organiser cet événements rapidement avec deux enfants à charge et un mari au travail huit heures par jour. Secrètement, elle avait demandé de l'aide à Albus Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse accélérer les choses et empêche les corps des défunts de s'abîmer.

Ça avait été une décision très dure à prendre, elle qui haïssait la magie n'avait pas eu le choix que d'y avoir recours. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence déroutant comme si les deux bambins avaient compris que c'était une journée de deuil, elle jeta un regard à Dudley par dessus son épaule et afficha un sourire rassuré, il s'était déjà endormi à côté de son cousin qui avait les yeux grands ouverts rappelant une nouvelle fois de qui il était le fils. Elle détourna son regard et refusa de poser à nouveau son regard sur lui.

La cérémonie se déroula dans la petite église de Godric's Hollow, il y avait peu de monde, Pétunia ne connaissait rien des fréquentations des Potter et n'avait donc pas envoyé de faire-part ou fait paraître d'annonce, il n'y avait quasiment que sa petite famille, les gens qui étaient présents étaient vêtu d'étranges vêtements, semblable à des robes, ils ne disaient mots et n'étaient pas venu la voir pour lui souhaiter ses condoléances.

La jeune femme resta longtemps devant la tombe du couple, les yeux rivés sur les pierres neuves, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs et la barbe assortie avait faire apparaître des lys juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle avait simplement vu les fleurs sortir de nulle part et son cœur s'était serré. Elle avait perdu la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait, même si elles avaient des rapports tendus, qu'elle seule avait eu des mots agressifs, des insultes monstrueuses, elle avait aimé sa sœur parce qu'elle était son unique petite sœur.

 **17 Mars 1985**

Harry avait presque cinq ans, Dudley également. Ils étaient amis même mieux, ils étaient comme frères. Les deux s'étaient rejoint en silence dans la cuisine très tôt, ils chuchotaient et essayaient d'attraper les ciseaux dans le tiroir central.

« - Allez Dudley ! Elle va bientôt se lever pour le petit déjeuner !

\- Pas si fort Harry, elle va nous entendre ! »

Dudley était plus grand et plus costaud que Harry qui avait un physique très mince, très chétif malgré la quantité de nourriture qu'il était capable d'avaler par moment. Sur la pointe des pieds, le plus grand tentait d'atteindre le fond du tiroir et fini par échouer, ils s'appuyaient tous les deux trop fort sur le tiroir qui semblait à deux doigts de craquer et de se casser.

« - Comment on va faire sans les ciseaux Harry ? »

Le petit haussa les épaules et ils se regardèrent avec tristesse. Aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour, c'était la fête des mères, ils avaient passé la semaine à préparer un cadeau à l'école, ils n'avaient pas pu finir de coller et de découper leur carte alors ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous à six heures trente dans la cuisine pour essayer de finaliser leurs jolies cartes.

« - Et si on allait cueillir des fleurs ? Les cartes seront plus jolies sur des fleurs ! »

Le visage de son cousin s'illumina instantanément d'un joli sourire et il hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne filent tout deux dans la véranda, ils ouvrirent aussi silencieusement que possible la porte pour aller dans le jardin.

Quand Pétunia se réveilla, elle entendit des chuchotements derrière sa porte, un sourire aux lèvres elle partit l'ouvrir pour les surprendre en flagrant délit. Tout deux étaient devant elle, le visage couvert de terre avec le pyjama assorti à leur bêtise. Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils lui faisaient un grand sourire innocent, elle détestait la saleté et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver au rez-de-chaussée si ils étaient dans un état pareil, elle remarqua soudain qu'ils avaient les deux mains dans leur dos et s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur.

Dudley fût le premier à lui tendre un joli bouquet de fleur, probablement les amortentias de son jardin, suivi d'une carte.

« - Bonne fête maman ! »

Il tenta de l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle le repoussa gentiment et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

« - Va te lever le visage et mettre des habits propres Duddy, après tu pourras me faire un câlin ! »

Avec une moue boudeuse, le petit partit dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle se tournait vers Harry qui était beaucoup plus timide d'un seul coup, il avait la tête baissée et les joues empourprées.

« - Je sais que tu n'es pas ma maman tante Pétunia mais... Comme j'ai pas de maman, je me suis dit... Que ce cadeau pourrait être pour toi ? »

Il sortit le bouquet de fleurs de son dos, c'était des fleurs de lys et le cœur de Pétunia se brisa alors qu'à nouveau les même yeux verts que sa sœur la fixait péniblement, elle retint ses larmes et afficha simplement un sourire en acceptant les fleurs et la carte.

« - Je suis très honorée que tu ais pensé à moi Harry. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et, comme Dudley, partit se laver et s'habiller. Une fois seule, Pétunia s'autorisa une larme qui coula le long de sa joue, aurait-elle autant souffert si elle avait été méchante avec cet enfant ? Aurait-elle aussi mal à chaque fois qu'il la transperçait de son regard innocent ?

 **25 septembre 1988**

« - Ça va ? »

Harry hocha la tête et accepta la main que lui offrait son cousin pour se relever. Les années étaient passées et les deux ressemblaient de plus en plus à leur père respectif, Dudley avait un gros visage rond tout rose et d'épais cheveux blonds, Harry était tout le contraire, petit et mince avec des cheveux noir de jais en bataille. Ils se sentaient comme des frères plus que comme des cousins, élevés ensemble, bien sûr le plus jeune avait une relation difficile avec son oncle qui avait du mal à cacher que sa présence dans la maison était un problème, Pétunia lui avait plusieurs fois expliqué que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à James, son père, et que Vernon et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus.

Harry était brutalisé à l'école, assez souvent d'ailleurs et Dudley essayait toujours d'empêcher ça. Ce jour-là, il s'était fait presque cogner parce qu'il n'était « qu'un squelette binoclard » et son cousin avait foncé dans le tas pour le défendre. Seulement, ces derniers temps, le jeune Potter s'en sortait à chaque fois grâce à des choses très étranges. Il avait toujours hésité à en parler mais ces histoires commençaient à l'angoisser, peut être devait-il en parler à son seul ami ?

« - Dudley il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre... Je crois que je suis bizarre !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je... Avant que tu n'arrives, il a voulu me donner un coup de poing mais quand j'ai fermé les yeux, prêt à le recevoir, son poing a cogné le vide..

\- Je comprends pas Harry, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Il affichait son expression incrédule, un peu perplexe, et on voyait les rouages de son esprit s'activer pour imaginer la scène qu'on lui racontait.

« - Non.. rien j'ai dû rêver, laisse tomber Duddy. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis furent appeler pour retourner en classe.

 **12 avril 1989**

« - Comment t'as fait ça Harry !

\- Je sais pas ! »

Ils se criaient l'un à l'autre, l'un sur le toit l'autre dans la pelouse de l'école.

« - Aide moi à descendre s'il te plaît ! J'ai peur Dudley. »

Il hocha la tête et partit chercher de l'aide pour laisser Harry, complètement paniqué sur le toit. Le vent pouvait-il être responsable de cet envol ? Non, ce n'était pas un envol, il avait fait un grand saut et le vent l'avait aidé à sauter plus haut. Parce que la magie ça n'existe pas. Le vent soufflait fort et le jeune Potter se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité, assis, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y nicha sa tête.

Un appel avait sorti Pétunia de ses tâches ménagères habituelles, elle était partie rapidement à l'école, paniquée. Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau du proviseur pour retrouver Harry et Dudley, tout deux silencieusement assis sur les chaises face à lui.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Votre neveu, madame Dursley, a grimpé sur le toit de l'école malgré les vents très forts. Et votre fils l'y a aidé !

\- Non ! Harry n'a pas grimpé, il a sauté et le vent l'a emporté. »

Pétunia fronça les sourcils devant les mots de son fils mais ne dis rien, elle discuta brièvement avec le directeur avant de ramener les deux garçons avec elle. Sur tout le trajet, Dudley prenait la défense de son cousin, sans relâche, il insistait sur le fait qu'il avait été témoin, que Harry n'avait rien fait. Elle tentait de rester de marbre, les lèvres pincées, incapable de trouver quoi leur dire. Son neveu ne serait pas comme eux, il serait comme _elle_ , comme Lily, il avait déjà ses yeux et maintenant... ses facultés. Et si, son Duddy finissait comme elle ? Plein de haine envers son cousin.

Arrivé à la maison, elle s'enferma dans son déni, assurant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'Harry était si mince qu'il avait sûrement été emporté par le vent.

Le soir, elle était assise près de la fenêtre, fixant la nuit sombre. Le petit Potter vint s'asseoir près d'elle, la regardant longuement, hésitant. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, s'attarda sur ses yeux verts, elle l'avait vu grandir et changer mais la lueur des ses yeux n'étaient pas sans rappeler celle de sa défunte mère. Pétunia passa une main dans sa chevelure, habituellement soigneusement coiffée. Elle n'était plus capable de les détester, plus capable de rejeter l'idée qu'il serait exactement comme son père et sa mère. Elle lui accorda un sourire et passa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser du pouce.

« - Tu n'as rien fait de mal Harry chéri, tu es parfaitement normal.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui s'envolent avec le vent ?

\- Tu es peut être un peu différent mais on aura tout le temps d'en parler quand tu seras plus grand d'accord ? »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine pour nettoyer. Comme toujours, elle passait son stress dans le ménage et ça, Harry le savait, le jeune garçon sentait une boule dans le creux de son estomac, persuadé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

 **23 juin 1991**

En route pour le zoo, Harry et Dudley échangeaient vivement leurs impressions sur les animaux qu'ils pourraient voir, surexcités. Encore une fois, les Dursley avait dépensé une fortune pour l'anniversaire de leur fils qui, Vernon rappelait souvent, était leur fils unique. Une montagne de cadeaux l'avait attendu dès le petit déjeuner sur la table de la salle à manger. Son cousin n'était pas aussi gâté mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il était reconnaissant d'avoir toujours bénéficié d'un toit et de l'amour de sa tante. Surtout qu'en ce jour, Harry était particulièrement heureux pour Dudley qui avait été accepté dans le prestigieux collège dans lequel son père avait été avant lui et maintenant, ils allaient au zoo ensemble. Vernon avait proposé à celui-ci d'emmener un ami plutôt que « juste Harry » mais Duddy, pour le plus grand plaisir de son cousin, avait décidé qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble au grand regret de son père. Pétunia avait cessé d'essayer de faire entendre raison à son mari, après tout, leur neveu ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, le même sourire un peu de travers, les mêmes traits du visage, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, jour après jour il était le portrait de son père avec les magnifiques yeux de sa mère.

Arrivés là bas, ils se précipitèrent vers le vivarium pour observer les serpents. Leur attention fût attirée par un python qui dormait, dans une crise d'enfant trop gâté, Dudley frappa des pieds par terre pour que Vernon fasse bouger le serpent mais celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir le moins du monde aux coups sur la vitre alors Harry tenta simplement de lui parler. Concentré dans ses paroles, il ne vit pas le visage de sa famille se décomposer, tous le regardant avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. Il tomba à la renverse quand le serpent se redressa, lui répondant par des signes de tête.

Soudain, il sentit une main qui attrapait son poignet pour l'éloigner de la vitre. Il tomba nez à nez avec l'expression de fureur de l'oncle Vernon qui le foudroyait du regard. Rapidement, il fût entraîné et enfermé dans la voiture, privé d'en sortir. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il fait de mal encore ? Son oncle l'avait disputé encore et encore en lui disant « ici nous sommes des personnes normales tu ne peux pas simplement parler aux serpents en public et nous faire passer pour des dingues ! ».

 **13 juillet 1991**

Une journée paisible en perspective. L'oncle Vernon était au travail, la tante Pétunia dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas et Dudley jouait à un jeu vidéo à l'étage. Harry, quant à lui, était installé confortablement dans le canapé s'amusant avec des petites figurines de soldats.

« - Harry, tu peux aller vérifier le courrier s'il te plaît ? »

Il se leva, posa les figurines sur la table basse puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Rapidement il ramassa les lettres et lut leurs destinataires d'un œil distrait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sous ses doigts, le contact d'une enveloppe au papier un peu rugueux et visiblement plus épais. Il la sortit du petit tas et fût surpris d'y lire son nom, il entra dans la salle à manger et les yeux de Pétunia s'écarquillèrent tout de suite.

« - Tante Pétunia, j'ai une lettre ! »

Elle se précipita pour lui prendre des mains, éloignant cette lettre de lui autant que possible. Elle avait oublié, comment avait-elle pu oublier que le onzième anniversaire de Harry approchait ? Qu'il allait devoir partir pour Poudlard ? Elle refusait de laisser cet enfant qu'elle avait élevé avec son cœur partir dans le monde qui avait tué sa sœur.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me la donner ? Elle est à moi !

\- C'est une arnaque chéri, tu sais bien que tu n'as jamais de courrier. »

Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, puis retourna jouer dans le salon. Sa tante lui cachait quelque chose depuis toujours, il le savait un peu malgré lui, chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose d'étrange l'oncle Vernon entrait dans une colère noire et elle, elle se faisait muette, lèvres pincées, comme si elle se retenait de lui dire quelque chose. Il soupira longuement et finit tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne toucha plus ses figurines. Il monta les ranger en silence, sa journée paisible, gâchée par un mensonge qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

 **31 juillet 1991**

Un peu plus de deux semaines étaient passées, ils avaient fui le 4, Privet Drive après les nombreuses lettres qu'Harry avait reçu. Sa tante était devenue presque folle, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle n'était pas prête, que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il méritait mieux que ça.

Assis par terre devant l'âtre de la cheminée, il regardait la montre de son cousin. Il avait dix ans, trois cent soixante quatre jours, vingt-trois heure et cinquante secondes, et il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était vraiment. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment quand un bruit tonitruant fit trembler la porte d'entrée, il était exactement minuit et il regardait cette porte avec des yeux ronds alors que quelqu'un semblait essayait de l'enfoncer. Il se redressa et partit dans l'escalier alors que son oncle et sa tante descendaient en catastrophe.

La porte finit par s'écrouler, sortie de ses gonds, et la silhouette d'un homme aussi grand que large se dessina dans l'encadrement alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il avait une masse de cheveux aussi broussailleuse que sa barbe, le regard de Harry fut attiré par son parapluie rose qu'il semblait tenir fermement.

« - Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus. Le voyage n'a pas été facile. »

Tous furent estomaqué, un peu choqué. Dudley avait couru se mettre près de son père alors qu'Harry se tenait derrière Pétunia, intimidé et effrayé.

« - Où est le jeune Harry ? »

Il sentit sa tante se raidir mais ne bougea pas pour continuer de le cacher.

« - Vous ne l'emmènerez pas ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle défiait l'homme du regard, féroce. Elle ne le laisserait pas emmener au loin celui qu'elle avait adopté alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, presque dix ans qu'elle prenait bien soin de l'éloigner de sa vraie nature, il était hors de question qu'on lui arrache, hors de question qu'elle le voit partir pour un monde dangereux, dans un monde qu'on lui avait refusé. Elle refusait de voir définitivement ses yeux verts pour, peut être la dernière fois, elle refusait de le voir revenir avec une cicatrice pire que celle qu'il avait déjà ou de le savoir en froid avec Dudley à cause de sa vraie nature. Elle avait passé trop de temps à comprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait des capacités extraordinaire, qu'elle avait injustement détesté sa sœur. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment vis à vis de ça et elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point tout ça était justifié.

« - Que voulez vous dire Dursley ?

\- Je refuse que vous emmeniez Harry loin de moi. Peu importe qu'il soit comme ses parents ! »

Harry sursauta, elle n'avait jamais véritablement parlé de ses parents, sauf peut être pour lui dire qu'il ressemblait physiquement à son père. Il n'avait jamais rien su d'eux et à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment été curieux avant de comprendre qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Ses yeux fixaient intensément la nuque de la femme qui l'avait élevé, elle le sentit mais refusa de le regarder.

« - Ce monde les a tué, il est hors de question que je le laisse courir le même sort !

\- Mais c'est sa destiné ! C'est un sorcier il doit apprendre à contrôler sa magie sinon ça risque de devenir dangereux pour vous tous.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Je refuse. On a même pas les moyens de payer cette école.

\- Je ne veux pas vous paraître impoli madame, mais c'est à lui de prendre cette décision. »

L'intéressé tenait toujours un bout de la robe de chambre de sa tante dans sa main et commença à tirer dessus pour qu'elle lui donne son attention. Elle mit une très longue minute à se résigner, incapable d'affronter ses yeux implorants. Il était avide de comprendre les mots « sorcier » et « magie », ces choses qui n'existaient pas pouvaient expliquer bon nombre des problèmes qu'il avait eu au cours de ces dernières années, il avait besoin de savoir.

« - Tante Pétunia, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi savoir. »

Elle détourna le regard mais le laissa s'avancer pour qu'il discute avec cet homme. Elle porta une main à son visage pour cacher les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

« - La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa mais tu as les yeux de ta maman. »

Pétunia laissa échapper un sanglot et se détourna de cette scène alors qu'Harry sentait son cœur se serrer. Avait-il réellement les yeux de sa mère ? Il se tourna vers sa tante qui semblait terriblement mal et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peut être n'avait-il pas le droit de connaître ce secret pour une bonne raison. Il était tiraillé entre le besoin de savoir et sa compassion pour sa tante qui semblait si affectée.

« - Je m'appelle Hagrid, je suis le gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard. Tiens, voici ta lettre ! »

D'une main tremblante d'hésitation, il prit la lettre entre ses doigts et reconnut le papier qu'on lui avait arraché des mains. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce que ce « Hagrid » lui disait mais ça ne faisait que renforcer sa curiosité. Un nouveau coup d'oeil à Pétunia le dissuada de l'ouvrir, elle se tenait droite et fière, les lèvres pincées mais il voyait le voile de tristesse sur ses yeux, Harry n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé à sa tante, ils étaient pourtant très proches, elle était presque comme une mère pour lui et il voyait, il avait toujours vu, que quelque chose en lui la rendait triste, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, les siens se voilaient du tristesse infinie.

« - Tante Pétunia... Je ne vais l'ouvrir que si tu es d'accord. »

Elle le regarda et à nouveau, elle crut haïr ses yeux verts. Il était si têtu, pourquoi avait-il besoin de savoir ? De devenir un monstre ? Et puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ignorant à ce sujet toute sa vie, il avait déjà subi pas mal de moqueries à l'école, il avait des problèmes avec Vernon à cause de sa magie qu'il ne contrôlait pas, tout comme Lily, il faisait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas parce qu'il était différent et il avait besoin d'apprendre à se contrôler vis à vis de ça, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une vie normale quand il reviendrait à la maison. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, il allait quitter la maison ne revenir qu'à Noël et si il voulait rester là bas, il ne reviendrait que pour l'été. Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres et elle regarda leur « invité ».

« - Il ne sait rien du tout à propos de son histoire, je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme ses parents et qu'il lui arrive la même chose. »

Le cœur palpitant Harry regarda sa tante s'approcher de lui puis se mettre à sa hauteur. Il avait cru que ce moment n'arriverait jamais.

« - Tes parents.. ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture. Ils ont été assassinés par un homme qui en avait après toi, ne me pose pas de questions, je ne sais que ce qu'on m'a dit. Cette nuit-là, la nuit d'Halloween, tard dans la soirée, la sonnette de la porte a retentit et... Hé bien je suis allée ouvrir contre tout bon sens. Il n'y avait personne, j'ai scruté l'obscurité et je n'ai vu personne. Seulement, tu étais bien là, un bébé sur le pas de la porte, tu avais à peine plus d'un an et tu étais enroulé dans les couvertures. Il y avait une lettre, la lettre de la personne qui dirige l'école dans laquelle tu vas devoir aller. La lettre disait que je devais prendre soin de toi, que tu te sentes chez nous comme à la maison... J'ai réussi, n'est ce pas ? Est-ce bien la seule chose que j'ai réussi ?

\- Tante Pétunia, je... Oui. » souffla t-il simplement pour toute réponse.

Il ne savait pas comment encaisser la nouvelle, comment le pouvait-il ? Ses parents assassinés, il avait été donné à sa seule famille et pourquoi ? Il n'avait que onze ans et il devait accepter tout ceci, comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale ?! Une faible colère montait en lui, pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais rien dit ? D'un revers de manche, il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se jeta dans les bras de sa tante, habituellement peu démonstratif, il se disait qu'il se sentirait comme chez lui dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. Elle caressa ses cheveux en le serrant contre elle, puis jeta un regard à Hagrid, qui attendait, un peu gêné sur le pas de la porte.

« -Tu devrais ouvrir ta lettre maintenant, chéri. »

Harry acquiesça puis ouvrit la lettre, en silence. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux, il était abasourdi, comment pouvait-il être un sorcier ? Avec une baguette magique, des grimoires et des parchemins ?

« - Tu es un sorcier Harry !

\- Non.. Je ne suis pas un.. un.. Je suis Harry, juste Harry !

\- Hé bien, Juste Harry. Il ne s'est jamais passé des choses bizarres, des choses inexpliquées quand tu étais triste ou en colère ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent un peu plus et il manqua d'en tomber à la renverse, le géant avait déjà remis la porte sur ses gonds et s'était installé dans le canapé. Le jeune garçon s'en approcha toujours avec prudence, il était fasciné par ce qu'on lui racontait mais il n'en restait pas moins méfiant, c'était un peu dur à avaler comme histoire, pour lui comme pour Dudley.

« - Maman, Harry est vraiment un sorcier ?

\- Oui.

\- Et moi ?

\- Non mon Duddy, toi tu suis la trace de tes parents comme Harry suit la trace des siens. »

Son cousin afficha une moue boudeuse mais il n'y avait aucune trace de haine dans son regard ou dans son expression. L'histoire qui n'aurait pas dû se répéter, heureusement, ne se répéta pas. Pétunia regarda son fils avec un sourire, il ressemblait fortement à son père lui aussi mais il n'avait pas hérité de cette rancune dévorante qui l'avait coupé de tout lien avec son neveu.

Hagrid essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer à Harry qui il était et où il allait mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour aller dans les détails et l'oncle Vernon s'impatientait dans son coin.

« - Quand allez vous partir d'ici, à la fin ? On est en plein milieu de la nuit, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »

Le géant lui lança un regard sombre qui le fit reculer puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - En effet, je devrais partir. Tu viens Harry ? Sauf.. si tu veux rester. »

Face à ce dilemme, Harry retourna auprès de sa tante, elle le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois, l'embrassa sur le front et le laissa partir. Elle regarda le reflet des yeux de sa sœur pour la dernière fois parce qu'après cette journée, ce ne serait plus ses yeux à _elle_ , mais bien les yeux de Harry.

 **Les années à Poudlard.**

A la fois, rien ne fût changé dans ces histoires et tout le fût. Harry passait ses années complètes à Poudlard et ne rentrait que pour les vacances, trop heureux d'avoir des amis, il passait toujours son mois d'août au Terrier, chez Ron mais il fêtait chaque année son anniversaire avec sa tante et son cousin, sous les regards dédaigneux de son oncle. C'était un jeune garçon assez calme, altruiste, mais qui se mettait quand même dans des situations problématiques. Il confiait ses problèmes à Ron, Hermione, et aussi Dudley à qui il envoyait souvent des lettres.

Il y eut un moment de tension au sein de leur famille quand Harry leur raconta qu'il avait retrouvé son parrain, Sirius. Pétunia s'était sentie blessée, presque trahie par celui qu'elle considérait presque comme un fils. Rapidement, il avait éludé ses tensions, rappelant qu'elle avait été celle qui s'était occupée de lui pendant toutes ses années mais qu'il avait aussi besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire magique de ses parents. Pétunia avait d'ailleurs écrit des dizaines de lettres à Dumbledore pour l'incendier sur la sécurité de son école. Le meurtrier de sa sœur qui s'en prend à son neveu, le fait qu'il ait failli frôler la mort en arrivant avec une voiture volante dans un arbre meurtrier, ou encore un serpent géant dans les sous-sol de l'école qui se met à tuer des enfants, un loup-garou comme enseignant, le retour du meurtrier qui n'était toujours pas mort, une fugue pour aller affronter les suivants de ce même meurtrier alors qu'il avait déjà subi une horrible professeur qui l'avait torturé en retenu, sans compter qu'il était revenu dans un état pitoyable à la mort de son parrain, lui qui avait déjà perdu un ami, et enfin.. la dernière lettre fût celle où elle lui demanda si il était impératif qu'Harry mette autant sa vie en danger, combien de fois avait elle déjà utilisé le mots « danger » et « meurtrier » dans ces lettres ? L'implorant presque de laisser cet enfant tranquille mais il était trop tard, Albus Dumbledore n'était plus et elle devait quitter le 4, Privet Drive pour être en sécurité loin de tout ça.

« - Harry, je t'en supplie, arrête de te mettre dans des situations aussi mortelles. Tu vas me tuer à force.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix tante Pétunia, ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est que tu sois en sécurité, d'accord ? Allez tous vous mettre à l'abri loin d'ici, suis ces gens qui vous protégerons s'il te plaît.

\- Promets moi d'être prudent, chéri. »

Comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait laissé partir, elle le serra dans ses bras. Il était plus grand qu'elle maintenant et elle avait du mal à croire que le garçon si chétif qu'il avait été puisse avoir obtenu une silhouette plus carrée, grâce à ce sport qu'il appelait Quidditch. Il baissa la tête pour qu'elle l'embrasse sur le front comme toujours. Elle observa longuement ses yeux et afficha un triste sourire.

« - J'ai mis des années à comprendre que même si tes yeux ressemblent à ceux de ta mère, il restait les tiens et que je ne devais pas les détester. Maintenant que je suis peut être sur le point de les voir pour la dernière fois, j'aurai aimé y voir ceux de ta mère. »

Il afficha le même sourire qu'elle puis lâcha sa main alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la porte. Le souvenir de sa cinquième année lui revint, ce moment où il s'était senti si seul dans le monde des sorciers et qu'il avait écrit une très longue lettre à sa tante pour lui expliquer son mal-être. Sa réponse était restée gravée en lui.

 _« Harry Potter, tu n'es pas le garçon qui survécu ou le garçon qui ment, tu es le garçon que j'ai aimé comme mon propre fils. Tu ne seras jamais seul, tu seras toujours accompagné ou que tu ailles par ceux qui t'ont aimés. »_

Il avait fermé son esprit, il avait maîtrisé l'occlumancie, pour que Voldemort ne vienne jamais sur le pas de cette porte. _**Parce qu'il voulait protéger les Dursley**_ **.**

 **31 octobre 1998**

« Chère Tante Pétunia,

Comment vas-tu ? Comment vont Dudley et oncle Vernon ?

Je suis en sécurité, tout va bien. J'ai mis longtemps avant de t'écrire cette lettre parce que je sors d'une guerre, une vraie guerre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé côtoyer la mort d'aussi près et j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre de toutes ces émotions et de cette peur. Je suis à Poudlard pour aider à tout reconstruire.

Je voulais que tu saches que je viendrais te voir bientôt pour te montrer que je vais bien, que tout va bien. Tu as sûrement dû attendre mes lettres pendant plus d'un an, tu as dû avoir peur et te sentir abandonnée. Ce n'était pas le cas, je suis en vie et en sécurité, j'ai souvent pensé à toi, à Dudley. Je voulais surtout te protéger.

Je t'envoie cette lettre aujourd'hui parce que c'est l'anniversaire de mort de mes parents mais aussi parce que c'est notre anniversaire à nous, cela fait 17 ans que tu m'as recueilli et je pense que c'est grâce à tout ce que tu m'as donné que j'ai pu survivre à tout ce que j'ai traversé.

On se voit bientôt.

Harry. »

En envoyant cette lettre, il imaginait déjà la réaction de sa tante. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur son visage, il imaginait aussi le moment où il allait la revoir et le moment où il lui montrerait sa vilaine cicatrice qui commençait finalement à disparaître. Il avait hâte de la serrer dans ses bras.

 **1er septembre 2017**

Il était dix heures quarante trois et Harry commençait à s'impatienter devant King's Cross. Dudley devait être arrivé depuis déjà dix minutes.

« - Hey Harry ! »

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir son cousin, toujours aussi imposant, arrivé avec sa femme et sa fille. Ils se firent une accolade amicale.

« - Merci d'avoir accepté de nous aider. J'arrive pas à croire que ma fille soit comme toi ! »

Ils avaient gardé contact toutes ses années, Dudley avait contacté Harry dès que la petite avait commencé à faire les mêmes choses étranges que son cousin quand ils étaient enfants.

Ils partirent directement vers les voies neuf et dix, et Harry leur montra comment s'y rendre.

« - Ah James, Arthur, vous voulez bien aider votre cousine à monter ses affaires dans le train ? »

Harry avait déjà deux enfants qui allaient à Poudlard, James Sirius et Arthur Rubeus, mais il restait sur le quai une petite fille, qui contrairement à eux avait trois prénoms, Lily Luna Pétunia. Parce qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez sa tante pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir contre sa mère.


End file.
